Darling
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: NARUSASU: Se empieza con la aceptacion y sigue la Terapia, luego el noviasgo y al final queda una historia de amor, llena de humor... -¿Cuantos tomates tienes? -No se... Aka-san todavia no brota. AU/Yaoi NxS, un poco de IxD y otras parejas XD
1. Terapia

**ooO°~DARLING~°Ooo**

**ooO°~Terapia~°Ooo**

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

Cuando en esta vida, sientes que tu existencia es nula, poco a poco tu autoestima baja, y empiezas con problemas emocionales.

Después de un tiempo, platicas con el terapeuta, con tu hermano y con tu amigo idiota, y en ese instante se percató que todo el problema estaba creado a base de la pérdida de sus padres, la falta afectiva de Fugaku y cierto sentimiento "extraño" – a palabras del moreno – hacia cierto rubio. Un tratamiento a base de abrazos de Itachi, otras 15 terapias mas, estar a cargo de una plantita de tomates y Sasuke está más tranquilo (enojón), pero alegre, comparado a su estado depresivo – suicida – que tenía antes.

Toda esta disque "compostura mental" dejo un poco de espacio en sus emociones para pensar en Naruto.

Un rubio idiota, con actitud de héroe, y esa necesidad de sobreproteger a sus seres queridos; carácter "inocente" (ignorante o idiota), pero picara: "el número uno en sorprender a la gente".

Buen apodo para alguien como él. Demasiado "lindo". Cualquiera pensaría "Uchiha Sasuke es gay", pero él se da cuenta que lo que siente es _amor _(no lo es) y solo por Naruto, tal vez la necesidad de ver a otros chicos y reafirmar que él era "más grande" y bien formado era parte de su adolescencia; ya saben, no se puede evitar, pero eso no quería decir que fuera de la acera de al lado.

Teme…

Dobe, estoy ocupado-

Me gustas

… - sorpresa con sonrojo incluido.

En ese instante y después de un muy profundo beso, Sasuke noto algo, tal vez Naruto sea un idiota, tan vez sea denso en notar que alguien se enamora de él, pero cuando se trata de decir sus sentimientos, era muy decidido, algo que al moreno le faltaba, pero con Naruto entrenaría eso.

Además, esto era un buen paso para la terapia, tendría mucho que contarle a su doctor. En especial que la plantita de tomates ya creció.

Continuara…

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

**Espero que les agrada, estos son pequeños momentos desde que Sasuke y Naruto se unieron XD… ojala les agrade sayo~**


	2. Hormonas

**ooO°~DARLING~°Ooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooO°~Hormonas~°Ooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

Después de más de 5 años de amistad, el conocerse de cabo a rabo era algo normal, pero después de 1 mes de noviazgo con las hormonas de los 16 hasta el tope y con ganas de arrancarse la ropa como ahora, entra una cosa clara para Itachi.

Nunca dejes a tu hermano menor con su novio rubio, mojados (por que ese día llovía), en tu casa, SOLOS, y con tu película favorita (entrevista con el vampiro) en la mesita de noche.

Cuando Itachi salió, Sasuke y Naruto se preparaban para meterse a bañar (separados ¬w¬), para no enfermarse, pero el rubio tomo la película y reto al azabache a verla; ninguno de los dos recordaba de que trataba, hasta la escena donde el joven es alzado y "devorado" (¬w¬ kukuku~) por Lestat, en ese instante Naruto le insinúa al oído que la "esencia" del moreno tendría un sabor tan delicioso como la sangre a un vampiro. Y la película fue olvidada cuando el azabache casi le arranca la camisa seca y recién cambiada al ojiazul, mientras el rubio se posiciona entre el azabache, y también arrancándole la camisa, solo que este a mordidas.

Cuando el rubio penetro al moreno, este soltó un: "Itachi puede llegar en cualquier momento" a lo que Naruto contesto con un gruñido y empezó a embestir como bestia mientras Sasuke gemía (gritaba) y le rasguñaba la espalda; perfecta primera vez, pensaba el azabache, graciosamente el trabajo de Itachi estaba cerca y olvido el celular en casa.

Encontrarse a dos adolescentes montándose de lo lindo no le hubiera alterado tanto, pero ver a tu hermano siendo follado tan salvajemente, sonrojado, gimiendo como poseso y completamente desnudo y con un rubio mostrando la piel tostada y sangrante de la espalda también sonrojado, pero con un aura salvaje y penetrando como si fuera el fin del mundo lo dejaría viendo al terapeuta de Sasuke por un tiempo, para quitarse las ganas de seguir espiando.

Naruto y Sasuke terminaron su primera vez de un manera "tranquila", las siguientes veces se volvieron "un poco más discretas", en la habitación del moreno o del rubio… pero en ocasiones el impulso adolescente era inevitable y terminaban en la cocina, en la sala, las escaleras (y con mucho respeto) en la cama de los difuntos padres de ambos, lo feo fue que el tutor de Naruto (Jiraya) los descubrió montando tremenda escena sacada de Sensitive...* dejando a Jiraya enojado, traumado, y con un derrame nasal vastante problemático.

Oigan, la juventud tiene mucha energía; aunque a veces es bueno que se contengan tantito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Continuara…

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

**HOLA MUNDO! Gomen por no dejarle su cap de cumple a sasu-chan, pero no me dio tiempo TT_TT**

Sasu: malagradecida

Neko: que? Pero si tu no me regalaste nada en mi cumple

Sasu: claro que si! No te acuerdas del momento narusas….. O`/´O

Neko: ¬w¬ kukukukuku

Naru: bueno, sasu no te enojes, si quieres te doy mi regalito´tebayo.

Sasu: n-no gracias

Neko: ah~ ¬¬*

Bueno para que sasu no se enoje, dentro de dos caps le doy su regalo de cumple XD, hasta entonces gracias por leer esto XD.

**MangekyouRevenge****: **hola! Gracias por el coment! n_n yo también espero con ancias que la plantita de sasuke cresca XD GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! SAYO~


	3. Presentación

De nuevo, gracias por las correcciones… y agradecimientos a…

**Tsukimine12: **XD si, ami en lo especial, me encanta el Itachi miron XD y mas aun cuando queda traumado, y jiraya XD me moria de la risa imaginandome la cara que tenia.

**Milk_Goku: **perdón por no actualizar TAN pronto XD gomen. Pero ya te imaginas eso de salir a ver lo de los utilez, la escuela… TT^TT

**TatsukiUzumakiUcuhiha: **jajajajaja sierto, es un viciado, IGUAL QUE YO MUAAJAJAJA… ejem! XD

Bueno, sin mas… comenzamos! xD

Discleimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecer a Masashi kishimono (kishi: OYE!) XD.

**Tsukimine12:ooO°~DARLING~°Ooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooO°~Presentación~°Ooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

Naruto ya le había presentado a Sasuke su tutos Ero-Sannin, pero nunca le avían presentado formalmente su relación con el moreno.

"Pues después del incidente de ese día, todo quedo clarísimo". A Naruto no le alteraría tanto el comentario si el peliblanco se lo hubiera dicho a solas, pero lo dijo enfrente de Sasuke y este se puso del mismo color que los tomates de su "plantita". Inevitablemente el mayor se carcajeo de la "inocencia" de los jóvenes y por ende Sasuke se fue. Naruto le mando una mirada reprendedora, a Jiraya y este solo observó como el rubio salía tras el azabache, al parecer se le olvido el ego Uchiha, la terapia que tenia y lo alterados que estaban al dar por oficial su relación. "creo que no debí reírme". Errar es de humanos.

oO~Oo

El azabache llego a su casa "con calma", lo primero que hizo… comer uno de los tomates de su "peque". Se sentía tranquilo cerca de Aka-san. Naruto llegó unos minutos después tocando la puerta con fuerza.

Al final Sasuke se calmo y "perdono" a Naruto por tener semejante tutor. El rubio se enojo un poco, pero no hubo problemas mayores.

Mas tarde el azabache decidió hacer Ramen con tomates para relajar los ánimos; aquí es donde Sasuke muestra su habilidad adquirida con la muerte de sus padres. Unos minutos antes de servir llega Itachi alegando que se le olvidaron sus llaves de la oficina (Itachi ya sabe que su hermano cocina a esa hora) y decide cenar con los muchachos.

En estos momentos es donde Naruto y SU moreno agradecen la comprensiva mentalidad del mayor de los Uchiha.

Por que Itachi comprende a los dos menores, ni se imaginan lo que tuvo que pasar con Deidara.

.

.

.

…**-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…**

TARAN! XD he aquí terminado el 3 cap de Darling XD.

Dejen review y de todo! xD.


	4. Cumpleaños

¡Hola! Sé que me van a matar, y tienen todo el derecho, solo déjenme decir que me disculpo por mi laaaaaarga ausencia, es solo que tuve demasiados problemas con diferentes personas, quería agradecer a la gente que quería que lo continuara, y a mi sempai Flordedesierto, en serio me inspiro su fic (yue: parece entrega de los oscares e_e) calla! Que no vez que estoy acá, emocionada y viene a molestar (rin: que tiene de malo? Es divertido molestarte cuando estás diciendo cosas "importante" XD) aaaaarg! Déjenlo así!, solo quiero agradecer a los que me querían linchar diciendo que estaré actualizando cada vez que pueda, ojala sea más seguido, y no teman, ya no pienso destruir ningún fic -w-.

¡Así que comencemos!

**Discleimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al malvado Kishimoto, trastornador de realidades XDD.

**ooO°~****DARLING****~°Ooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooO°~****Cumpleaños****~°Ooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…

23 de julio del 2012

La fecha más esperada por el rubio, hoy es el cumpleaños de su amado azabache y le tenía el regalo perfecto: una cena súper romántica con espagueti y ensalada de tomates, con un postre de fresas y duraznos; para rematar el mejor sake, cortesía del refrigerador de Tsunade-oba-chan.

Ya se sabe de antemano que un menor no debe beber, y que Sasuke lo regañaría. Pero su 1º le gustaría pasarla con él.

5:30 pm.

Salen un poco tarde de la escuela por culpa de Sakura, que les pide ayuda con la limpieza del salón, bastante gracioso fue el ver al moreno lleno de tiza.

Una vuelta de 2 horas por el centro comercial y terminan con un fogoso beso dentro de un cubículo el baño, es imposible apagar las llamas de la juventud.

7:30 pm. Departamento de Ino.

Son extrañas las vueltas que da la vida, primero estas tranquilo caminando con tu pareja y al otro estas en la casa de la amiga de tu amiga (¿?) bailando con tu mejor amigo –y amante- en una fiesta improvisada.

10:45 pm.

Llegas a casa de tu pareja cansado, emocionado y algo avergonzado – el ponerte a comer la boca de tu novia como reto de parte de tu rubia amiga justo cuando el padre de esta llega, es bochornoso – es suficiente para acabar con tu voluntad y los planes para una velada romántica.

Claro que no conocían a Uzumaki Naruto.

00:03 am. Cuanto de Sasuke.

Muy a pesar de haber desperdiciado hora en fiesta, clases y comer la cena romántica – y exitosa- te das cuenta que valió la pena este simple, pero entretenido día.

Y más ahora que el rubio se dedica a embestir al moreno con todas las posiciones habidas y por haber.

Y Naruto se da cuenta de algo; Sasuke ha estado sonriendo toda la tarde, no una amplia sonrisa como la suya, pero era una sonrisa.

Lo comenta diciendo que es el apocalipsis, y lo único que escucha es un gruñido y una linda respuesta.

-Cállate, dobe.

Si, no lo cambiaría por nada.

…-ooooooooo-ooO°~*** ~°Ooo-ooooooooo-…

Hola gente hermosa! En verdad me disculpo por no continuar más seguido.

**camiSXN:** XD gracias, me alegra que te gustara, y si, el terapeuta volverá a salir, igual que la planta de tomatitos XD

**kaoryciel94:** XD si, a mí también me gusta mucho el itadei, pero gracias a flordedesierto, últimamente el obikaka me trae loquita XD eso, y el mitanoxfugaku… no sé por qué D:

NightUchihaRevenge: XDD si, Naru y sasu son unos viciados, ya no les da nada de vergüenza que los cachen con las manos en él se… la masa XDDD.

Bueno gente, espero que se la pasen chido, y si, este fue un regalo a Sasuke por su próximo cumpleaños XD.

.

Bye-beee~•

.

.

.

•Koneko•


End file.
